


Empty Arms (Discontinued)

by thetalesofmooseandsquirrel



Category: Firefly, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Serenity (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetalesofmooseandsquirrel/pseuds/thetalesofmooseandsquirrel
Summary: A savage war that no one wonA prisoner finally freedA new home with old friendsA missing piece that leaves him with Empty Arms





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to mixing the Marvel/Avenger and Firefly fandoms. The general idea started as the Avengers as the Firefly cast but I’m going to be mixing the two fandoms pretty generously.  
> 

Sunlight. Warm brilliant sunlight accompanied by a light breeze. Something he hadn’t felt in what felt like years. Probably because it actually was years since he’d been able to enjoy it, yard time and ‘training missions’ for the Alliance didn’t count. At least not in his book.

He wasn’t sure what to do with himself, for over three years his every action had been dictated down to when he could eat and sleep. While his release had been listed as a condition of the armistice by the Independence it had still taken the Alliance over two years to issue his release.

Standing outside the gates he looked first right and then left, almost blinding himself on the reflection of sunlight off his arm. Sliding on his old long brown coat he took his first steps as a free man, stepping out into the confusing ‘new’ world.

* * *

They were running late and it was all Clint’s fault. He’d said the course he had plotted to Persephone was the most direct and would get them there with time to spare. Steve didn’t know why he was surprised when it didn’t work out per plan but luckily for Clint they were only hours late not days.

Getting ready to head out to the local Alliance headquarters, Steve stopped to give some last-minute instructions to the crew he was leaving on the ship. “Tony, get us set up for passengers headed for Boros. Departure in two hours.”

The look of absolute pleasure on the mechanic’s face was enough to almost ruin the Captains day. “Passengers! Shiny, think you’ll have time to find a new compression coil? If the one we have goes out we’ll drift.”

“Then it better not go out, Tony. Natasha, let’s go.” Captain Steve Rogers and First Mate Natasha Romanoff stepped down from their ship ‘Avenger’ of the firefly class, and into the teeming masses of the Eavesdown Docks.

“We’re late.”

“I know, sir but it couldn’t be avoided.”

Giving her an incredulous look Steve picked up his pace. “Actually it could have been if Clint had done his job right.”

Natasha grabbed his arm and pulled them both to a stop. “He did. If he had pushed any harder, we would have burned through the fuel cells hours out.”

Knowing she was right he remained silent and continued shouldering his way forward. Trying to get there sooner, get to him sooner. His childhood friend and fellow solider, the one who had saved his life time and again. After a stressful thirty-minute walk, they finally arrived at the municipal doors, pushing his way in Steve went straight to the front desk. “I’m here for Sergeant James Barnes, he was supposed to be released and transported here earlier today.”

The young man at the desk looked fresh out of academy, “Your relation to the prisoner?”

Grinding his teeth at the term, ‘prisoner’ Steve pulled out and handed over the paperwork that had been provided to him years ago when the armistice was signed.

After a thorough examination of the paperwork the youth paled and quickly scrambled from behind the desk. An old grizzled looking solider appeared and barely spared them a glance before typing away at the first available terminal. He handed back the paperwork, then mechanically stated. “He was released yesterday directly from an Alliance security facility on Boros.” Turning away in clear dismissal headed back from where he came.

Wrapping a hand firmly around her captain’s arm Natasha lead him back to the ship. Both were confused and a little lost on what the next step on Boros should be.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing was around so he decided to just start walking. If he remembered correctly, which was always debatable these days, they’d gone right to get to the flight pad on his last ‘training mission’, so he turned left. And walked, and walked and walked. If anyone had asked him how long he’d been trudging across their god forsaken planet he won’t have been able to tell them, other than it had been light when he started gotten dark than light again, before he finally saw something other than tan rocky hills, and scraggly bushes.

Another couple thousand paces and he finally came across, something. Small and ramshackle he was pretty sure it was someone’s home but actually hoped it wasn’t. It was in such disrepair he was afraid one good strong wind would knock it down.

Before he could decide whether or not to approach a man exited, looking surprised to see another person. “Hello, there.”

He just stared at the kind greeting, his expression blank.

“Alright, well I don’t know what you’re doing all the way out here but I can offer you some water if you’d like.” Another brief pause of awkward silence. “You look like you could use some. Why don’t you come inside.”

It was a question and a statement at the same time, enough of an order; the type of conversational style he was used so he followed it without question. Once inside he observed the surprisingly clean and homey interior and sat in the chair he was directed to. “So what’s your name?”

The question bewildered him for moment. His name, something that hadn’t been used while he was in captivity. They’d just called him ‘Solider’ or ‘Asset’ and once he’d overheard them call him ‘Winter Solider’. But that wasn’t his life anymore, he was his own man. Could make his own choices.

“You can call me Barnes.”

“Nice to meet you, Barnes. My name is Doctor Banner, but I prefer Bruce.” Dr. Banner, no, Bruce handed him a cup of water. “I have to say I’m quite surprised to see someone else all the way out here. It’s not exactly close, to well, anywhere.”

“I was just released.”

“From?”

“The Alliance.” At the doctor’s skeptical look, Bucky reluctantly continued. “I was taken prisoner during the war.”

“The war ended over two years ago.”

“So I was told when they released me.” The reminder made his blood boil.

The other man had started tinkering around the kitchen, but suddenly stopped as if he’d just had an epiphany. “Wait. You aren’t Sergeant James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes whose release was listed as a condition of the Independence’s surrender.” He hardly waited for an answer, before asking in excitement. “Are you?”

Bucky felt defensive for the first time since meeting the man and wished he had a weapon. “How do you know my name?”

Bruce let out a harsh laugh. “Everyone in the ‘verse knows your name. The Independence demanded the release of all prisoners as a condition of surrender, but yours was the only name written into the armistice. Everyone else just had to rely on faith that they’d be released.”

“Were they?”

Even though there was a distinct growl in Bucky’s voice, Bruce turned his back on him and tried to make his answer sound casual. Even though it turned out to be anything but, “for the most part or at least they did from all known facilities.”


	3. Chapter 3

About ten minutes away from the ship they were surrounded by men with guns, and exchanged a glance. Steve and Natasha just followed along when directed. They strode along with their escort until they arrived at the hodge podge arrangement of shipping containers that made up the building and weren’t surprised when they were immediately ushered inside.

From the back of the dimly lit gloom came a voice that was always sure to get on anyone’s nerves. “Good morning, Captain. Natasha.”

“What do you want Fury?”

The voice came closer, “well a kinder greeting to start with Captain.” When this was only met with a glare he continued, “I have a job for you, Rogers. Got a local who wants to sell off world.”

“Not interested.”

Fury went on as if Steve hadn’t even spoken. “It’s your type of job, pretty cut and dry. Delivery of product out to one of the border planets.”

Crossing his arms, Steve tried not to look to entirely put upon. “You have access to ships. You could do it yourself.”

“Buyer won’t deal with me directly. Something about our last business deal going bad.”

“Sorry, Fury. I’m not going to involve myself in your inter-planetary politics.” Steve turned towards the door.

Fury wasn’t even phased by the aggressive move. “Captain we are both business man, so let me put this in terms you’ll understand. Do this job and I’ll give you information on how to find your pal.” He turned away to pick up some papers from his desk. “Barnes, is it not?”

Now anyone who’d talked to Steve Rogers for more than five minutes could have told you: You don’t mess with Bucky Barnes, and it went the same the other way. For your own health, you just didn’t do it; they were best friends and for all intents and purposes brothers. Insult one and you insulted the other. So, Natasha just stepped into the path of Fury’s goons gun drawn, so Steve could grab him by the collar and demand. “What the fuck do you know about Bucky?”

“Plenty.” Stepping back Fury dusted himself off and sat down behind his big desk. “Now let me tell you about this job.”

* * *

Steve stalked back to ‘Avenger’, looking madder than hell passing Tony on the ramp as he was followed on board by men with crates. The man standing by Tony quacking moving out of the way, Steve could only assume he was now a passenger. Gesturing vaguely, he directed the men to put down the crates and get off his ship. “Put the fucking shit over there then get off my ship.” Turning to his mechanic he asked in a much kinder tone, “Tony, we ready to go?”

“Uh, yeah boss. Just got the last of the passenger’s things on board.” He gestured to the man next to him. “This is Sam Wilson. Sam, this is the Captain, Steve Rogers.” Sam, a handsome man in his early thirties extended his hand in greeting.

Ignoring the gesture Steve went to the control panel and closed the ramp. “This all we got?”

“No, sir.” Tony quickly followed as Steve made his way through the ship, Sam following behind. “He’s got a young lady traveling with him, names Wanda, she’s already up in the common area with Thor.”

“Good, we need the fare.” Steve stopped and called back into the cargo bay. “Natasha, tell Clint to get us off this world and that I’m coming up there. Once we’re out of atmo gather everyone in the galley.”

He tried to calm himself as he climbed through his home and had little success by the time he reached the cockpit.

Clint, was not only an experienced pilot but also experienced at dealing with his Captains moods. “We should reach Boros in a less than a day Cap.”

“We’re not headed for Boros.”

Clint froze with a dinosaur in each hand and turned away from the console, finally paying full attention. “Where are we going then?”

Natasha joined them giving Clint a light kiss, “Jiangyin.”

While Clint was always appreciative of the red heads public affection, he was more confused by the change in plans. “I thought we were going to take some time off after dropping the passengers in Boros. Give Barnes some time to acclimate to ‘life on the outside’.”

“Bucky wasn’t there.” That was a tone of voice she’d never used before, hard and emotionless. “Turns out he was released yesterday on Boros.”

Putting his dinosaurs back Clint started to plot a new course, utterly confounded. He knew how much Bucky meant to both his wife and the Captain. “Now I’m even more confused. If he was released on Boros why are we going somewhere else?”

Leaning against the console Natasha let out a heavy sigh, “Fury caught up with us and gave us a job.”

“Okay, that just brings up more questions than answers. Like, since when do we take orders from Fury?”

Turning on his heel Steve utttered words that would haunt them all for days to come. “Because he can tell us why the Alliance almost broke the armistice by not releasing him. Why they didn’t want to release him, ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter and the next one may not seem like they belong in an Bucky x reader fic, but I feel they're important to the story line.


	4. Chapter 4

Surveying the group spread out before him, Steve began his practiced ‘welcome speech’. “Meals are taken up here in the dining area, the kitchen is pretty much self-explanatory, you’re welcome to eat what there is any time, what there is, is pretty standard fare, I guess, protein in all the colors of the rainbow. We do have sit-down meals, the next one being at about 1800. Apart from that, I have to ask you to stay in the passenger dorm while we’re in the air. The bridge, the engine room, cargo bay they’re all off limits without an escort.”

Sam stepped forward, gesturing between Wanda and himself. “Some of our personal belongs are in the cargo bay.”

“I figure you all got luggage you’re gonna need to get into. Soon as we’re done here we’ll be happy to fetch ‘em with you. Unfortunately, we’ve been ordered by the Alliance to drop some medical supplies off on Jiangyin. It’s the first planet orbiting the Red Sun, a little out of our way, but we should have you on Boros no more than a day off schedule.”

Sam seemed skeptical of the whole situation. “What medical supplies?”

Gods, sometimes he hated taking on passengers, not matter how much they brought in, in fare. “I honestly didn’t ask.”

Natasha stepped in, as diplomatic as always. “Probably plasma, insulin, whatever they ain’t got enough of on the border moons.”

“Alliance says jump…” When there were no more questions. “Natasha, take them down to the cargo bay.”

* * *

As Steve and Natasha disembarked for the appointed rendezvous, Thor quickly zipping past on the mule with the merchandise.

“Perfect place for an ambush.”

Surveying the valley laid out before them, Steve couldn’t help but nod in agreement. Once Thor had joined them and checked them coms they went over their options. “Now Fury said he’s had problems with this fellow, Capsaw, before so he’s gonna figure we buried the cargo. Which means putting us to at ease before there’s any action. Come at us from the east, talk the location out of us. Show us the money first, prove they have it. We get it, give the location, snipers hit us from” a moment of further study then he pointed to a couple points on the nearby ridge, “There. And there.”

Natasha nodded towards the six horses cresting the hill, “Cap, looks like they’re on their way. Think the snipers are in place yet?”

A soft merciless smile was gone before it was there. “I’d have had them in place before we even arrived. Thor take a walk in the park, but don’t kill anyone unless you have too. And keep it quiet, I want them to think they’re still in place.”

With a salute Thor set out at a fast clip.

* * *

Less than ten minutes later, Thor fires the first shot. And then a lot of things happen at once, people shooting and yelling. Steve draws and takes out one man, Natasha another before she goes flying backward by a shotgun blast straight to the chest.

Diving for cover Steve continued to fire, toppling one from atop his horse. Thor picked another one off from his perch on the ridge, the only return shots coming from Capshaw. When he got Steve in the shoulder, a shot was quickly returned taking down the horse beneath.

Pinned the ground Capshaw struggled to get away from the livid Captain as he towered above him. “I do a job and I get paid.” Leaning down Steve grabbed the purse of money. “Simple as that.”

Wincing in pain he headed back the way they’d come. “Tasha?”

“Armors dented.” Taking his outstretched hand, she gingerly climbed to her feet.

Thor came thundering down the hill, “Cap! Clint says a ship is headed our way, most likely Alliance.”

“Fucking, hell. Why can’t it ever go right. Just once can’t it ever go right.”


	5. Chapter 5

Even though the ride from Jiangyin to Boros was almost half the distance from Peresphene to Jiangyin it had felt longer. The guilt he constantly felt had hung like a weight around his neck. And while he knew Natasha felt the same; she’d sooner kill him than admit it.

Once again leaving the passengers to Clint and Tony, they set off to hand off Fury’s share of the take. Steve’s hopes of it going smoothly were dashed within minutes as the man in a very fine hat denied his request of the promised information.

“Now just give us the information Fury promised and we’ll be on our way.”

A single piece of paper was pushed across the table instead. “He has another job for you.”

“Now listen here.” He slammed his fist down on the table, almost dislodging Thor’s feet as he lounged back and drank. “I already did one job for him that almost got me and my crew killed and I don’t plan on doing another. Now give me the fucking information before I beat it out of you.”

Pushing his hat back the man didn’t look at all impressed by the show of aggression. “How are you going to do that Captain? Your little rag tag band is gonna win against all of us?”

“Damn, right we’ll win.” Men were quickly gathering all around them. “Thor?”

“I didn’t fight in no war,” Thor took another leisurely drink making no move to get up “don’t know why you need information on a guy you can’t find anyhow. Best of luck to you though.”

At the mention of the war, the atmosphere of the bar swiftly turned against them and a fight quickly commenced.

Dodging a punch, Steve didn’t see the man coming at him, throwing them both through the front window. Wincing in pain from landing on his injured shoulder, he watched Natasha push two men out the door. “Is Thor even awake?” His question was answered as more men were forced out of the bar and into the dirt out front by Thor who was wielding a bar stool like a hammer.

As the fighting continued Steve, Natasha and Thor herded towards a ledge, heavily outnumbered. Steve pulled out the communicator and breathlessly wheezed. “Clint, we’ve got some local color happening. A grand entrance would not go amiss.”

Within minutes Avenger was hovering over them all and over the loud speaker came on. “Every man there go back inside, or we will blow a new crater in your little planet.”

Before bordering Steve called back, “Tell Fury I expect that information. I did the job and he got paid, kept up my end of the deal. If he doesn’t keep up his, I’ll let it be known across the entire ‘verse.”

Quickly making his way to the cockpit he asked, “Find anything out Clint?”

“Well first you should probably know we still have passengers. Didn’t have time to get them off before you called.”

“Fuck.” Steve paced the limited space available. “And second?”

“No direct sighting of your friend but,” Clint paused for a moment as if unsure if he should continue. “heard of a dead man found on the far side of the world. Nobody knows who he is, locals are saying the body just appeared.” A short glance showed the pale faced Captain dropping into the co-pilots seat. “Reason they’re talking about all the way over here is no one can figure out how he died.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Discontinued, unless more is requested]


End file.
